Lincoln Quits
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Based on the Chowder episode Schnitzel Quits, Lincoln gets a job at a botanica in New York.
1. Chapter 1- Maguey

Lincoln was writing a note as he sniffed.

"I-i'm running away for-forever"

He put it on the bench.

He was getting tired of his family forced him to wear a squirrel suit for good luck. But if he take the suit off his family must abuse him or hurt him. His classmates makes fun of him and call him names.

Lincoln said "Go-goodbye Royal Woods" as tears streaming through his face.

Lincoln was walking to a bus stop

Lincoln hears a voice in his head "If you ask me your family is kinda jumpy"

Lincoln said "Not now i'm waiting for a bus"

Lincoln felt that someone came out of his ear with a pop and it was a talking mexican pink worm.

Lincoln screamed "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Maguey i saw you sleeping outside i crawled into your ear and enter your brain"

Lincoln said "Wait you enter my brain without permission"

"Well"

Flashback opens

Maguey saws Lincoln was sleeping outside.

Maguey crawls into Lincoln's ear.

Inside Lincoln's head, Maguey was humming a Mexican tune.

But he saws a soft pink brain.

Maguey gulped and decided to crawl into Lincoln's brain.

Flashback closes

Lincoln shuddered in disgust

Maguey hears the bus horn.

Maguey crawls back in Lincoln's ear.

Lincoln sighs

The bus comes and Lincoln hopped in.

A few minutes later

The bus now arrived at New York and Lincoln hopped out of the bus.

"Welcome to New York"

Lincoln gulped

Maguey came out of Lincoln's ear.

"Hi Lincoln i'm sorry for entering your brain without permission"

"That's okay Maguey but how am i get a job"

Lincoln has an idea.


	2. Chapter 2- Lincoln gets a new job

Lincoln walked to a botanica and knocked on the door.

A overweight mexican woman opened the door.

"What do you want"

Lincoln nervously smiles

"Lincoln ask her for a job"

Lincoln nodded and pulled out a note.

"You're here for a job"

Ms. Ramirez imagine that Lincoln has muscles and long hair.

Ms. Ramirez shakes her head.

Ms. Ramirez blushed "Right this way".

Lincoln walked inside a botanica.

Clock transition

The Loud family arrived home.

But Leni saws a note and pick it up.

Leni began to read about the abuse and the humilation they put Lincoln through.

"Love Lincoln P.S. I meets a talking worm who crawled into my ear and enters my brain without my permission."

Leni let out a high pitched scream

Lori said "Leni what is it!?"

Lori saws a note in Leni's hand.

Lori gasped "What have we done!?" as tears streaming through her eyes.

Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lisa and Lily run to Lori and Leni.

Lucy gasped "My teacher told me that worms lived in dead bodies"

Her sisters shudders

Leni said "We gotta tell mom and dad about this!" as tears streaming through her face.

Clock transition

"Inez i like you to meet Lincoln Loud"

Inez was similar to Leni Loud but she has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her black sweater, grey skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

"You used to live in Royal Woods"

Lincoln blushed "Kinda"

Inez squealed

"Come on it's time to get you ready but first let's get rid of these rags"

Lincoln blushed.


	3. Chapter 3- Maguey sings a song

Clock transition

Lincoln was organizing the potions as he was wearing a orange shirt, blue pants and a grey apron.

Suddenly Lincoln hears Maguey singing in his head and pulls Maguey out of his ear.

Maguey said "Ay Carumba! It took me years to sing a song"

Lincoln said "Yeah but come on you were singing a song in my head"

Lincoln puts the spell books in the basement.

Inez said "So how's it going"

Lincoln said "Great"

Inez said "My boss has a feast!"

Lincoln squealed as his eyes widen in awe.

In Miracle City, Manny was babysitting Marigraciela and Pablo's daughter Manuela.

Manny was reading Manuela a bedtime story.

Manuela goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Arrested

Meanwhile

The loud sisters see their parents arrested by the police

"Rita and Lynn Loud you're under arrest for child neglect"

Lucy appear behind the police

Lucy said "Hi"

The police officers screamed

"They forced Lincoln to wear a squirrel suit for good luck"

"That sounds like child abuse"

Rita and Lynn Sr looked at their children with tears in their eyes.

Back in New York

Lincoln was angry at his family for treating him like a outcast

Ms. Ramirez said "Lincoln calm down i know your family blame you for things and they treat your sisters like princesses oops forgive my language"

Lincoln said "What are you-"

Ms. Ramirez said "Shh now close your eyes"

Lincoln closed his eyes

"Hit it Marigine!"

Marigine played the Wedding March

Lincoln gulped

Ms. Ramirez was wearing a wedding dress

Ms. Ramirez sanged off key "Here comes the bride"

Ms. Ramirez hummed a tune

Lincoln said "But-but i'm 11 i'm too young to get married"

"What it's just a job i know you love me right!?"

Lincoln pulls out a picture of himself and Ronnie Anne.

"You have a girlfriend!?"

Lincoln gulped

Sinister music played

Ms. Ramirez hits Lincoln on the head with a rolling pin.

Everything went black


	5. Chapter 5- We're Sorry

Leni was crying but Lucy appears behind her.

Lucy said "Hey Leni"

Leni screamed

Lucy said "Did you hear Lincoln has a worm in his head"

Leni squealed in fear

Lucy said "What is it"

Leni saws Maguey which made her scream.

"Leni calm down it's just Maguey"

Maguey said "Hello Magdalena"

Leni's eyes widen in awe

"H-hi Maguey"

Lucy and Leni whispered

Meanwhile in New York

Lincoln escapes from the botanica with the help of Inez

Lincoln saws a note and picked it up.

"Dear Lincoln we're sorry for all the terrible things we put you through you were right mom and dad treated you like a outcast Lola blamed you for clogging the toilet and Lynn Jr blamed you for making her lose the game please we want you to come home because we loved you"

Lincoln smiles.

"It's okay"


End file.
